


Reaching for You

by aquaenix (orphan_account)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aftertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Reapertale (Undertale), How Do I Tag, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sans (Aftertale) - Freeform, Sans (Reapertale) - Freeform, Tags May Change, This is focused on Afterdeath, Unethical Experimentation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:36:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23809258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/aquaenix
Summary: Finally.Sans finally had the means to gain control. Sure, it took a while, but he could finally attempt to put an end to the human child’s manipulation.However, he could never have predicted to be pulled into a dance with death.
Relationships: AfterDeath - Relationship, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Kudos: 10





	Reaching for You

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first try at writing a serious piece of fiction since 2016. I've been doing nothing but roleplaying during that time, but, uh, time flies.

“Now, stay still, Sans. This will only hurt if there is any movement on your part.”

“No, no! I don’t want this! Please!”

“Shh… It will all be over soon.”

There was a glint produced by the light coming in contact with the tip of the needle as it drew nearer to the uncovered arm of the small skeleton who was strapped to the medical bed. The disposable syringe was carrying a vibrant red liquid and the mere sight only caused Sans to thrash harder, trying in vain to loosen his restraints.

His attempts were all for naught as the sharp tip of the needle plunged into his humerus bone, causing him to cry out in both surprise and pain. It felt like a fire had begun to course through his very being, spreading out from the injection site and intensifying as it drifted further away. 

Beads of translucent sweat began to form on the top of his skull and for a horrifying moment, he wondered if he was about to fall apart. This matter wasn’t native to his kind, after all. It should have been more surprising that he didn’t simply dust on the spot. 

“There, there. You’re doing so well.” G̸̩͍̮̒̐͝a̴̼͚̻̱̻̮̾̇̾s̵͚͓͖͌̅̑͗͘t̸͎̟̬͂̍̈́͋e̷̼̣͑͛̓r̵͍̻͗̉̒͠͠ praised as he beamed down at the now heavily sweating monster, removing the syringe from him once every last bit of the liquid had been emptied. 

It was promptly cast into the proper disposal bin before the tall skeleton once again stepped closer to the bound monster who had finally ceased struggling. Despite the fact that Sans was trying to stay conscious, the pain was all but forcibly dragging him to the realm of unconsciousness as his vision began to blur considerably.

He could no longer make out the features of the doctor’s face though he couldn’t remember if he had ever seen them in the first place. It was if he was wearing a cluster of white pixels, attempting to use it as a mask. No matter how long Sans stared at him, that mask remained stubbornly fitted to G̸̩͍̮̒̐͝a̴̼͚̻̱̻̮̾̇̾s̵͚͓͖͌̅̑͗͘t̸͎̟̬͂̍̈́͋e̷̼̣͑͛̓r̵͍̻͗̉̒͠͠’s face.

The realization attempted to once again spark a new overwhelming sense of fear, but he was simply too tired. The intense pain had all but died down into a numbness that sucked every bit of energy from him.

With a heavy sigh, his eyes slid shut as he finally lost his grasp on consciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> I run a Discord! Check out [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquaenix/profile) if you're interested in joining!


End file.
